Guardian Angel
by Orion Is Back
Summary: Being haunted by a dream is one thing, to be pratically abandoned by friends is another. What would happen if the dream that Makoto has been having came true.
1. Chapter 1

Alright People, I have been getting a few complaints that my plot is over done. Well if any of you have read TENKUU you would know that it has not been done, just because I started it out the same as other writers does not mean that it is at all the same as other stories. What I want to see is a flamer actually read past the first chapter before you review me. SUCK IT UP! Just because the same plot was done more than once does not mean that the rest of the story is bad. How bout this plot that is done over and over and yet is a box office hit or a best seller. Boy meets Girl, Boy loses Girl, Boy miraculously get Girl back. Or reverse it! Girl meets Boy, Girl loses Boy, Girl gets boy back. AND YET THEY ARE MAJOR HITS. So Just because you think it was done over a million times does not mean that the fic itself will not be good. Lots of people are getting tired of the phrase "This plot has been done so much." How bout something else for once like "You should work on your writing skills, or make your characters more believable."

I have read some of the work of you flamers, and I have to say for what a big fuss you make over other peoples work maybe you should look at your own work and try to fix it first.

But I am taking your words to heart and I have written a fic that is not a betrayal, it does not focus on Usagi and for that matter she is barely in it. So I hope any who read this has fun.

* * *

A Guardian Angel

* * *

He was killing her. His large hands were so tightly wrapped around her neck that they were turning white. Her hands were clawing at the man's arms and hands trying to break his steel like grip that they had on her. Tears slid down her cheeks as her life flashed before her eyes. Her frantic lungs began to slow; her rapidly beating heart which almost burst began to stop. Her eyes slid up and her lids began to close. A golden light appeared and all the pain started to float away. The monster grip that was around her neck disappeared, the pain in her lungs and heart faded.  
A warm hand touched her face, "Open your eyes Jupiter." Her dark green eyes slowly opened then shut again quickly, the light that surrounded the person above her was so bright it was like looking directly into the sun. "You are safe now; I shall always be here to protect you." Jupiter opened her mouth to ask him who he was but nothing came out. "Your voice shall return soon." The hand caressed her cheek and softly ran threw her hair, "You need to wake up now."

The buzz of the alarm clock tore Makoto out of her dream and back to reality. Her horrible, lonely reality. Yawning, she reached over to turn off the alarm clock only to find it gone.

"Damn it." Makoto forgot that she moved the alarm clock to the other side of the room so she would actually get up and be on time for school. After turning of the alarm, Makoto went into her usual routine. 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, 10 reps of 25 pound weights, 15 minutes on the treadmill, and finally a 15 minute cool down yoga session. After the very long and hard workout, Makoto took a long, hot shower, followed by a breakfast of rice, eggs and fruit. Her lunch she made the night before so Makoto didn't have to deal with it. After getting changed and pulling her hair back into the high ponytail that she always wears. Makoto had just enough time to grab her homework and run out the door.

* * *

During school the usual things occurred. Minako, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl that could have been a model but would rather play volley ball, and Usagi, who also had blonde hair and blue eyes but always wore it in two buns with a long stream of hair falling down from both, eyed all the boys up and down. Ami, a blue haired girl who would rather read than go to the movies, she may seem to be a stick in the mud some times she knew how to let lose, ignored the two and focused on her next big test. And Makoto felt like an outsider. True she had friends; she had four of the best friends ever. But they all had families to go home to. Boyfriends to hold them when they felt down. Makoto however, had nothing. No family to talk to when she got home, no mother to teach her how to act, no father to be over protective of her when a boy comes over, no brothers or sisters to fight with but deep down she would kill for them. No boyfriend to hold her and tell her everything was alright. The only person that truly knew Makoto was Makoto.

"Mako, are you alright?" Coming out of her own thoughts, Makoto smiled down at her smart friend Ami, who, would one day show the world how brilliant she was.

"I am fine Ami. I am just thinking about the test."

"I know, I hope I do okay. I have been studying for a week strait."  
"Don't worry Ami, you will do fine. Just don't over work yourself. You do know that there is another test coming up next week."  
"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that one." Usagi left Minako and joined the two with a sad face.

"Minako said that I shouldn't look because I already have a boyfriend." Makoto laughed while Ami patted Usagi on her shoulder.

"Well that is true, plus you two should be focusing on the other things like the test that we have today and next week."

"I hate finals!" Usagi whined, just as the bell rang, letting all the students know that it was time to get back to class.

* * *

After school, and after Usagi and Minako's detention. The four girls headed to the local arcade to meet up with the final girl in their group. Rei. She was a miko who was rather easy on the eyes, with her long black hair and bright but dark eyes, any man would do whatever she wanted. The four girls entered the arcade just in time to see Rei beat Usagi's high score on the new Sailor V Game.

"Rei how could you!" Usagi cried as she ran over to her friend, "I worked forever to getr that score!"

"Yup!" Rei said smugly, "And I just beat it!" Usagi and Rei started bickering and the others started to laugh. Ami calmed the two down and they all sat down at their usual table in the corner.

* * *

Her legs burned as she ran into the empty, dark park. Jupiter quickly turned around and crossed her arms.

"Supreme Thunder!" The ball of lightning flew towards the monster and exploded on contact. Dust filled the air and Jupiter gave a sigh of relief. As the smoke cleared, a growl filled the air, Jupiter held her breath as the monster stepped threw the cloud of smoke, swearing under her breath, Jupiter began to power up and she prepared to use her strongest attack. Holding her arms up, she began to spin. Green spheres shot up and formed a large ball above her hands. Smirking, the monster stood tall and waited for the oncoming blast.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" This time there was no smoke, or none that Jupiter could see, but that could have also been because the monster dodged her attack and slammed her into the ground. It's large, scaly hands with long dagger-like nails, wrapped around her small neck and began to squeeze.

The thing was killing her. Its large hands were so tightly wrapped around her neck that they were turning white. Her hands were clawing at the monster's blue, hairy arms and hands trying to break its steel like grip that the monster had on her.

Tears slid down her cheeks as her life flashed before her eyes. Her frantic lungs began to slow; her rapidly beating heart which almost burst began to stop. Her eyes slid up and her lids began to close.

A golden light appeared, she knew that this was supposed to happen, but why was she still scared? Why did she still think that she was going to die? And just like her last few dreams all the pain started to float away. The monster grip that was around her neck disappeared, Jupiter could hear a harsh voice swear in the distance; a soft, calm voice answered the harsh one. The voices seemed to stop when a bright light flashed in front of her eyes. The pain in her lungs and heart faded just as her fear of death faded.  
A warm hand touched her face, "Open your eyes Jupiter." Her dark green eyes slowly opened then shut again quickly, the light that surrounded the person above her was so bright it was like looking directly into the sun. "You are safe now; I shall always be here to protect you." Jupiter opened her mouth to ask him who he was and this time she actually spoke.

"Who are you?" The man smiled, his green eyes glowed with what must have been love.

"I, my dear Makoto, am your guardian angel." Sitting there for a moment, Makoto stared at him; she bit her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"You? You are my guardian angel? You!" Her voice went from laughter to anger. "If you are my angel then why the hell did my life turn out this way! Why am I like this!"

His soft eyes remained the same as he answered her.

"Because you choose to be this way, you choose your own path." The hand caressed her cheek and softly ran threw her hair, pulling away from him she glared at the so called angel.

"Get away from me."

"You need to wake up now."

Shaking her eyes awake, Makoto tried to focus on her teacher but her mind was elsewhere. She hated her dream; it was suppose to be perfect. The perfect dream; the perfect guy. It figures, nothing in my life is perfect, why should my dreams be any different.

"Kino-san!" Jumping about five feet into the air, Makoto looked up to see her very angry math teacher. "Kino-san, since you would rather daydream in my class then listen, she will now help me pass out this pop quiz that I have just decided that you all shall take."

Looking down at Makoto, her teacher smirked and dropped a pile of papers on her desk. "And if anyone gets less than 65 you will fail my class and have to repeat it next semester." Brushing her blonde bangs out of her face, Makoto's teacher headed back to the front of the room. "And you can all thank Kino-san for your predicament." Shit, not only do I constantly screw up my life now I am screwing up other people's life!

* * *

"Makoto! I can't believe you! I failed! Now I have to take the class all over again!" Usagi cried, actually she had been whining for the past 3 hours, and all of her anger was towards Makoto. Well you couldn't really call it anger because Usagi never really got angry, she was more disappointed. "I was passing! Ami was helping me! Now I got to do it all over again!" Breaking into tears, Usagi turned and ran away, most likely to her boyfriend's apartment. As she walked down the halls of her school, Makoto noticed a few students staring, whispering and glaring. Holding her head up high, Makoto waited till she got home to cry.

* * *

She had been having these dreams for months now. It was the same thing over and over. Some things changed but for the most part it was always the same. Since she hadn't been sleeping well lately, Makoto went from healthy and happy to thin and depressed. Her skills as a great warrior had diminished and the senshi were not calling upon her to help them fight anymore. Makoto needed help, she needed sleep.

After school, she headed to the shrine where Rei lived. Knowing that the miko would be there she didn't have to call. Once she entered the shrine, Makoto spotted her fiery friend at once. Smiling weakly, Makoto headed towards the happy miko.

"Mako!" Rei dropped her broom and ran towards her. After giving Makoto a hug, Rei frowned. "Mako, what is wrong, why do you look so awful?" Smiling down at her dark haired friend, she knew that she made the right decision.

* * *

"So, you have had the same dream every night?" Makoto nodded, "I need you to help me. I don't know how to stop it." Frowning, Rei looked into the fire, "It sounds like a premonition, but I have never had one as severe as the one that you seem to be having." Getting up, Rei left the room without saying a word, she did not return for several minutes. When she did return, Rei had a sleeping bag, pillow and a tray of tea with her.

"Drink this, it will help you sleep. Once you are asleep, I will try to figure out this dream that you are having and hopefully by the time you wake up I will have an answer for you."

Makoto thanked her and drank the tea that Rei provided. Laying out the sleeping bag, Makoto fell asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

Upon waking up, Makoto felt slightly better, she had the dream but it felt like it wasn't happening to her, it was happening to someone else. Looking over at Rei, Makoto sighed. She had fallen asleep while reading the fire. Bringing the sleeping bag and pillow over to her. Makoto lied Rei down and covered her with the blanket.

Makoto didn't know what time it was but she did not mind walking home, it would give her time to think.

* * *

As she walked down the empty street, Makoto felt like she had been here before. It was dark, so dark that she couldn't even see her hand that was right in front of her face. A shiver climbed up her spine, Makoto had a bad feeling about the wind that blew past her. Hearing a crackling in the bushes, she began to run. The rustling became louder and a howling scream filled the silent night's air. As she ran threw the park, Makoto knew that if she didn't do something soon she would die.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Bright green lights broke threw the darkness, changing Makoto into the powerful warrior of Jupiter. Just before the light died down, Jupiter saw what was chasing her, and it scared her. It's eyes were sickly yellow and it was covered in pale blue scales. Its mouth was permanently open with large fangs awaiting blood. Her blood.

Even thought it was tall and bulky, the monster moves were quicker than lighting. Before she even realized what was happening, it attacked her and knocked her to the ground. Getting up slower than she wanted too, Jupiter knew that she was no match for this thing. Raising her hands up, Jupiter let out an attack that flew into several different directions, hoping that even one ball hit the thing; Jupiter began to run and didn't look back.

Her legs burned as she ran deeper into the empty, dark park. Hearing the thing behind her Jupiter quickly turned around and crossed her arms.

"Supreme Thunder!" The ball of lightning flew towards the monster and exploded on contact. Dust filled the air and Jupiter gave a sigh of relief. As the smoke cleared, a growl filled the air; Jupiter held her breath as the monster stepped threw the cloud of smoke, swearing under her breath when she saw his blue body step threw the smoke. Gritting her teeth, she knew that she could not out run this; she would have to fight or die trying.

Jupiter began to power up and she prepared to use her strongest attack. Holding her arms up, she began to spin. Green spheres shot up and formed a large ball above her hands. Smirking, the monster stood tall and waited for the oncoming blast.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" This time there was no smoke, or none that Jupiter could see, but that could have also been because the monster dodged her attack and slammed her into the ground. It's large, scaly hands with long dagger-like nails, wrapped around her small neck and began to squeeze.

The thing was killing her. Its large hands were so tightly wrapped around her neck that they were turning white. Her hands were clawing at the monster's blue, hairy arms and hands trying to break its steel like grip that the monster had on her.

Tears slid down her cheeks as her life flashed before her eyes. Her frantic lungs began to slow; her rapidly beating heart which almost burst began to stop. Her eyes slid up and her lids began to close.

A golden light appeared again, but this time she did not want it to show up. Jupiter did not want to talk to this man or for that matter have her life indebted to him. The thought made her angry; her anger gave her enough power for one final attack.

Grabbing the monsters fangs she smirked slightly, her face turning white, her eyes growing dark, she knew that it would take them both.

"Supreme Thunder!" Electricity flew from her hands into his mouth. Along with the silvery white attack, a golden one appeared as well. No! her mind screamed just before she blacked out. The monsters body had dissolved and all that was left were the cooling hands that were wrapped tightly around her neck. Jupiter pried the hands off of her and in the process got deep scratches on her neck. Looking up she say him. The man who plagued her dreams, the one she seemed to love and yet hate so much. Glaring at him, she helped her self up, despite the fact that he held out his hand. Dusting herself off, she finally got a good look at him. "Why are you here?" Tilting his head, the man gave her a very confused look. Blinking a couple of times, he gave a nervous laugh.

"I don't know." Rolling her eyes she began to walk away, turning her head back towards him, Jupiter hissed. "Don't follow-" Everything became blurry; her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Jupiter fell into darkness.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angel: Chapter 2

* * *

1000 Years Ago

"She is dying. There is nothing that we can do sire."

"There must be, I cannot lose her." The King brushed away his wife's hair from her sweat covered brow. Her ragged breathing was nothing compared to her constantly coughing up blood. Smiling reassuringly, the queen reached up and touched the king's hand. "I am ready Zuran. I am ready to die. But please, save our child." Tears formed in the king's eyes. "I promise, my love." Looking up the king turned to his advisor. There was death in his eyes as he spoke. "Bring me the witch."

* * *

Two Months Earlier

"What is your plan?"

"I must get her to understand; to see that things will change. Her life will go from bad to worse, unless the other half appears."

"And how will you find this other half?" A smile formed on the woman in green's lips, "I was hoping that you would help me, dear Pluto." Pluto looked at her and smiled.

"I might be able to but I need to know what I am looking for." The woman in green rolled her eyes. "Well I don't know who it is. Only Ju-" Smiling, the woman began to laugh. "I will give her the power of premonitions! Just watch her dreams. The other half is bound to appear and when it does you are sure to find it."

"As you wish my Queen."

The woman laughed, "I was never a queen, or for that matter your queen."

"But you could have been my leader."

"Like anyone could lead you."

* * *

On Jupiter

An old woman stared into a silver sphere, as she watched Makoto's life unfold; it was going exactly as she had planed. And soon, the all of Jupiter would be rightfully hers. The woman reached her hand into the sphere and grabbed the green aura that surrounded Makoto. She began to pull the aura threw the sphere and guided it into an ice sculpture of a man. "Soon my son you shall be free." The aura disappeared back into the sphere so quickly that it cut the old woman. "Damn!" Glaring into the sphere, Makoto's image had disappeared, and the woman in the green cape had taken her place.

"Do not mess with powers that you do not understand Sarana. You do remember what happened the last time." Glaring at the sphere, Sarana spit at the woman.

"I was not the cause of the darkness. It was your kind not mine that was at fault."

"We are the same."

"Like hell we are. Your kind stole what was rightfully mine."

"It is a shame you feel that way. She will destroy you." The woman faded from the sphere. Glaring at the sphere, Sarana turned back to the block of ice. "You will be free soon my son. And then we shall destroy that cocky bitch."

* * *

Present

Looking around, the man who had just appeared in the park and helped Jupiter destroy the monster was now surrounded by darkness and had a strangely dressed fighter lying unconscious on the ground.

"Where am I?" Closing his eyes, he began to try and sense his family and friends to see just how far from home he was. But for some reason he could not feel anything. The man was pulled out of his trance with a strange pain that filled his body and seemed to head to his heart.

Clutching his chest, the man fell to the ground beside Jupiter. As his own breath was short and ragged, so was Jupiter's. He noticed that there were strange dark magenta veins going from the holes in her neck that the monster made, going down towards her heart.

"Poison." He didn't know what was wrong with his but he knew that he had to get this girl to the hospital. As he struggled to pick her up, a flash of green and pink surrounded her and she changed. Her hair was down, she was wearing a white and blue school outfit and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. The man didn't focus on her looks or how she transformed; he was just worried about her health. He needed to get her some help.

* * *

1000 Years Ago

"What can I do for you, my king?" Turning towards the voice, Zuran looked down at the woman who has come to help. Not help his love, his life, his soul mate. She was here to help the little child that was in danger of staying inside of his dying love.

"I need you to save my child."

"I can achieve this. But if I do it, the queen shall die immediately." Rubbing his hand over his wet face, King Zuran turned back to his wife. He nodded solemnly. Sitting down beside her, Zuran turned towards the woman. "You may begin." The woman smiled and placed her hands over the queen's stomach and began to chant. "What are you doing?" Zuran glared at the witch, unsure if this was the right thing to do or not. "I am preparing the child, giving it extra strength for it to be born."

The witch was lying threw her teeth. She was preparing the child, but not to be born. She was taking part of its soul away from it. If the child only had half of it soul, the witches plan would go much smoother.

Drawing out a razor-sharp, double edged dagger, the witch placed it at the edge of the queen's belly. "This will make the queen's death full of suffering, are you sure?" Zuran took one last look at his wife. She was in pain, but he knew that she would not let herself die until the child was out of danger. "I am sure." His wife squeezed his hand in reassurance. Looking up at her husband, the queen smiled and prepared herself for life and death.

* * *

Present

Her hearing came back to her before her sight. The loud beeps that filled the room began to give her a headache. Makoto tried to call out for someone to turn it off, but her voice and lips did not seem to want to move. Forcing her eyes open, they closed just as fast when a bright light shone into her eyes.

Growling in anger, or at least trying to, she sighed and listened for someone, anyone to help her. The loud beeps annoyed her but Makoto did feel someone in the room, she didn't know how she felt them or for that matter who it was, all she knew was that there was someone sitting in the room. Sitting beside her and holding her hand?

There seemed to be no feeling in her entire body, but for some reason she knew that there was someone holding her hand, someone that felt so familiar that she felt like she knew them her entire life. Feeling a large, calloused hand touch her cheek, Makoto knew that he saw her eyes open.

"You can open your eyes now, the light is off." His voice was so soft and warm that Makoto couldn't help but open her eyes. After her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she turned towards the man who sat beside her. He was rather young, with wild, black hair and jet black eyes that were so calm and caring. Even though he was young, Makoto felt that he had a hard life and seen death more than once. But that was just a feeling, she could never be sure of her guess.

"I am glad that you are awake. I was worried that you wouldn't pull through. But you are stronger than I thought." He smiled down at her and Makoto couldn't help but return that smile. Opening her mouth, she forced her voice and tongue to form words and ask him the question that she had been dying to ask.

"Who are you?" It came out in a slow and raspy breath and probably couldn't have been heard by anyone. But it was heard by the young man.

"I am Gohan."

* * *

One Month Earlier

"I found the other-half. He is in a different time and dimension, but I have found him."

"It is a man. This makes it interesting." Looking up at Pluto, the woman smiled. "This could change Sarana's plans."

"For the better or for the worse?" Bitting her lip the woman sighed.

"I don't know. He will either give her strength. Or drive her to destroy all the Jovian's on Jupiter that are still alive."

"They will not last long in the darkness. Many have already perished due to the ice."

"I know, the others are being sustained by the princesses' powers, but most of her power is being stolen to bring him back to life." Pluto sighed and turned towards the woman. "What shall you have me do?"

"We shall risk the lives of many, to save the lives of 2. Bring him to her."

* * *

1000 Years Ago

Zuran smiled at his little girl. She was being taught the art of war-fair. Not just the powers of her people, not just the strength. But the consequences as well. She would know the good and the bad. Right as wall as the wrong. Zuran's only concern was that she would become more of a man than a woman.

After that night. That awful night that he lost his one and only. He was given the greatest, a little girl that would be exactly like her mother, in every way. Including her name. Araina. It was a name that meant beauty, meant peace, meant strength. But his daughter had only one of those qualities.

She had beauty, since she was born, Araina caught everyone's eye, and she was perfect. In looks, but she had no peace, her life was full of war, she would rather fight or workout than read or make friends with the many young girls in court. But she never had the strength.

It was like she was only half a person. Others who were not even of royal blood held more elemental and physical powers that she did. And it was for that reason, why Araina kept training; she wanted to be stronger to make her father proud. But she would never reach that goal. She would always be weak, always be the first of the planetary princesses' to die, and the last to be reborn.

Araina was cursed, but no one knew it except for one. Sarana.

* * *

Present

On Jupiter

"Why! Why can't I wake him up! I contain powers beyond that of that pathetic princess. Why can't I bring him back?" A laugh filled the air, and the woman that haunted her appeared. "Oh Sarana, you cannot bring him back, because you do not have the blood. Your son shall die in that shell of ice." Sarana smirked, "My son may die, but he will be the last to do so. You will kill your own people just to keep my son imprisoned?"

"If I must protect the princess from evil then yes. These people all died when you set your curse in motion. It only took a few hundred years but the darkness came none the less. Because you separated a god's soul in half." Sarana scoffed. "The princess is no god, she is too weak to be one."

"She is only weak because of you. What you did to her on the day of her birth."

"Zuran and Araina were not gods!"

"No they weren't. But the child that was growing inside of Araina was."

"You lie! I would not have been able to achieve the curse unless she was a Jovian."

"Dear Sarana, she is Jovian. She is Jupiter."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Angel: Chapter 3

* * *

Present

She had been in the hospital for a week. And she was getting very annoyed. The nurses wouldn't allow her to work out at all. Makoto felt like she was getting fat, she could feel her muscles slowly becoming jelly. Even if she wanted to go for a walk, they always put her in a wheel chair. No one visited but Gohan. But that was due to the simple fact that no one knew that she was in there in the first place. The past week seemed like a blur to her. Ever since she woke up the doctors have been doing so many tests on her and taking so much blood that she felt like a pin cushion. Gohan was the only good thing about her day.

Makoto felt strangely relaxed and happy with him. It felt like she had known him all her life. That included her life back in the Silver Millennium, the parts that she could remember anyway. From the moment she woke up they were inseparable, except for when visiting hours were over and when another test needed to be taken. He was so kind and so funny all the time; Makoto wondered why she was so angry with him in her dreams; or when they first met for that matter.

Flashback

"I am Gohan." His smile was crooked, and his eyes were filled with mirth. He seemed almost childlike. But his appearance told her other wise. The red fighting gi, his large, toned arms and calloused hands told her that he was a fighter, and not the kind that you find in a gym. This man's life trained him. Smiling softly she held out her right hand, though it was a bit hard due to the simple fact that the IV tube was connected to it.

"I am Makoto." Even with his immense strength Gohan took her hand so gently as if it was made of glass.

"May I ask something?" Smiling up at him she smiled, "Anything for the man who saved me."

"Where am I?" A confused look crossed over Makoto's features.

"What do you mean…Like where, as in world, or where as in universe, or where as in dimension?" Gohan knew that this was not his planet. If it was then he would have sensed his family and friends by now. He was however unsure of where he was universe wise. Being in a different dimension never even occurred to him, till she mentioned it.

"What is this planet called?"

"Earth."

Nope this was defiantly the right planet.

"Alright, how about what that thing was?" She sighed.

"I am not completely sure of what it was myself, or for that matter who sent it. But we refer to them as Youma. I would like to thank you thought, for the help in killing it." He smiled that crooked smile of his yet again and Makoto's heart seemed to jump.

"I did not help, you did it all on your own." She smiled knowing that he was being kind; she never would have won if he never showed up. It was her competitiveness that drove her to win.

End

From that day on they became closer, telling each other every thing. Gohan learned about the Senshi and Makoto learned all about Gohan's Earth; from dinosaurs to the flying cars. When she realized and believed that he was actually from another planet, Makoto gave him the keys to her apartment. Since she was stuck in the hospital and couldn't help him out till they released her, she thought that it was only fair that he at least have a place to sleep.

* * *

984 Years Ago

At 15 years old, Araina had many suitors. Men from all over the planet came to compete for her hand. The challenge beat Araina in hand to hand combat. None had won. Unlike the rest of the planet, Araina had only trained in hand to hand. Since she had no magical powers to protect her, while the rest of the planet mostly relied on there elemental powers.

Her father was becoming impatient, he did not want to live the throne to his daughter, no matter how much he loved his daughter, he did not want to leave the throne to a woman, no matter how smart or how strong she was becoming, anyone could destroy her, if they could use their elemental powers against her.

Zuran sent out scouts to the far corners of the planet and the universe. Their mission, to find a man that had both elemental and physical powers. He had sent them out when his daughter turned ten years old. They still had yet to return. It seemed hopeless, he would die and soon after his daughter would follow, leaving Jupiter to those that fought to concur it.

Once Araina turned 17, and was still undefeated, a man appeared. He was gorgeous, 6'5 with long dark brown hair that fell to the middle of his back and tied loosely at the base of his neck. He wore a white toga shirt that revealed more muscle then it covered. He wore black leather pants that hugged his legs tightly and yet were loose enough to let him move gracefully. His dark eyes seemed to hold the promise of death, and yet the smile on his face seemed to make everyone want and trust him. He had come to challenge the princess.

King Zuran felt the power of the young man and he was simply amazed. If he didn't know any better he could swear that the man was a descendent of a god.

"I have come for the hand of Princess Araina." His voice was demanding and seemed to radiate power. Everyone stepped back, creating a circle around the man and the princess. Araina smirked, the years of training and beating the other men that have come for her hand made her cocky and stupid. Since she lacked the powers of her planet, she could no sense the immense power that was radiating off of him, his power seemed to ooze out of his pores. Taking a fighting stance, she prepared herself for the fight.

"Now you must not use any powers, hand to hand only. That is true strength." Only a handful of people knew that she did not have the elemental power that was given to every Jovian on the day of her birth. All those present knew. The man smirked, he knew exactly why she set the law in place, and he was going to be the one to break it.

It didn't take long, 20 minutes later Araina was on her back and she couldn't get up, the entire court was silent. They were shocked, the king was also shocked, but he also had a huge smile on his face. He could finally join his wife in Olympus. Araina was shocked, she did not want to get married, no matter how breathtaking the man was, how yummy he looked covered in sweat, how- she cut her thoughts off, there was no way she was going to marry this Adonis. The short, loud claps of her father seemed to echo through-out the hall.

"Congratulations." Zuran placed his had on the man's sweat covered shoulder, "What is the name of the king to be?"

"Archain."

In the back of the room, a pair of black eyes watched with pride as Archain took the princess forcefully by the waist and kissed her savagely.

"They shall wed immediately!" Zuran yelled happily, everyone was so excited that none noticed Araina slap him hard across the face, or see the beautiful princess storm off.

* * *

On Jupiter Present Day

Sarana was in a bad mood, a very bad mood. Nothing she did ever made her happy. She only smiled when she stared up at her son. He was taller then her by a good foot. Though he wasn't always like that. When he was young he was very weak and his looks were nothing but atrocious; after taking half of the princess Araina's soul, Sarana placed it into her son. Instantly he became different. He was given the looks and strength of a god. Though he could still bleed, still feel pain, it was very hard to hurt him or defeat him for that matter. Along with his new strength he also gained amazing speed, no one could touch him.

Sarana got him a new trainer every few months once he mastered all that they could teach him. Once the princess made her decree on how she would chose a husband, Sarana made his training even more intense. She had to get her son to marry the princess for her plan to work. And it had, or so she thought.

"If that bloody woman hadn't interfered I would have been successful. Decira! I curse you!" The woman in the green cape appeared once again.

"What got your panties in a twist this time?" Sarana glared at the woman.

"Stop doing that. And stop interfering; I know it is you that is protecting her." Decira smirked. "I only protect her cause you won't show yourself and take what you want with her knowing. I am just evening the odds." Sarana growled, "I banish you from this universe." Decira only laughed.

"If you banish me then you banish her and him." She then pointed to the frozen man that Sarana treasured above all else. "Or have you forgotten, you cursed your son the moment you put part of me inside him." Sarana turned her back to Decira and left.

"I shall find a way to rid myself from you, that I swear."

"Bring it on Sarana. But heed my words. Past becomes Future, I have brought back and joined what you separated long ago. Your life and his will soon be snuffed out." Sarana laughed at that. "In doing so Decira, you shall kill all the inhabitants of Jupiter."

"They died long ago, you know this." Again Sarana laughed.

"No, they are alive, and they hear your words. You shall kill the innocent to protect this weak girl. Is one life so precious that it is worth killing millions?"

"Hers is."

"But would she think so?"


End file.
